


Where Feelings and Standings Collide

by NightRain13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gangs, I suck at making titles, M/M, Maybe Violent, Not Sure About Direction, Not Sure What Else I Should Tag For Now, Prologue Isn't Though, Will Be Split Into Pairing Chapters, feedback greatly appreciated, first attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRain13/pseuds/NightRain13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui is the son of a gang boss in Los Santos.  Evan is his right hand man and Tyler is his left hand man.  Brock is their medic.  Lui's father is very strict on the boys as they are growing up and that leads them to lack some of the basic thoughts and emotions that normal people feel for others.  So when they meet another gang's leaders in training in their youth they don't know how to really react, but befriend the kids and keep in contact.  The kids from the other gang are Luke, Jonathan, Marcel, Craig, Nogla, and Brian.  As they grow older they drift apart and lose touch with one another until they meet in an unexpected way, and the four are shown that being the leaders of one of the toughest gangs in Los Santos doesn't mean that they can't have human tendencies too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second attempt at a fanfic for this group. I haven't posted the first one anywhere so this is my first time posting my work. But anyway let me know where any mistakes were so that I can fix them for later chapters. I plan on splitting the chapters after this one according to pairings so that it doesn't end up a mess from trying to cram all of them in one place. Not sure how it will play out because I only had one part clearly thought through and it's way farther down the line in this. Also the title probably sucks and that's just my lack of ever having put any title on anything and everything that I write so. Yeah.
> 
> I'll shut up now so you can read it and let me know what you think. :)

The tall Hispanic man towers above four teens enraged, his left and right hand man standing on their respective sides behind him.

“You brats need to learn your place, and know where you stand! You don’t back talk to him, him, or me! You don’t speak till I tell you! You don’t move a muscle until I tell you! You don’t breathe until I tell you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” He yells. 

The Asian boy nods his raven black hair moving with the motion, his dark brown eyes trained fearfully on the man and the two beside him. On his right is another boy cowering behind him, with brown hair, and chocolate eyes a bit lighter than the first’s. While the one to the left of him is sitting, unmoving and unwavering, and just as enraged as the man, is graced with light brown hair and ice blue eyes, the tallest of their little quartet. The fourth boy is sitting in front of them is a miniature version of the suited man with tan skin, a bit darker than the Asian’s, jet black hair, and dark browns almost black and shades darker than the Asian’s, holding his cheek.

“LUI? BROCK? TYLER?” The one in front nods, eyes unwavering in their stare. The one cowering nods quickly, blinking back tears and the last one barely moves his head. The man turns from them, and exits the room the two men following. “Good. Now stay out of sight and don’t interact with any of the guests. Reflect on your actions and make sure it doesn’t happen again. Especially you. Lui.”

“Are you alright, Lui?” The asian asks crawling forward.

“Yeah, Evan. Just peachy.” He spits. Tyler is still silent as Brock moves around Lui to examine his face.

“Does it hurt?” Brock asks pulling his hand away from the swollen cheek. Lui shakes him off.

“Not really, I’ll be fine Brock.”

“Well I guess we can’t go see the kids that your father’s friend brought with him now.” Evan says glancing at Tyler.

“What?” Tyler snaps, finally speaking. Evan raises his hands.

“Nothing.” He defends. Lui whips around to glare at him.

“Nothing except you got us in trouble. You just had to open your mouth, next time I’ll be sure to give you the same punishment that I get for your actions.” He snaps. Tyler winces, but doesn’t say anything else and quietly stands up and heads over to them. He holds his right hand out for Lui.

“I’m sorry, Lui.” He says quietly. Lui’s glare lingers for a second and vanishes, dissolving into a smile. He grabs Tyler’s hand and pulls himself up.

“It’s alright. Just don’t do it again. It’s not fun getting yelled at and definitely not fun getting smacked.” Evan and Brock join them and the group leave the side room in the back of the house opposite from the guest room where the meeting was taking place.

They headed out to the garden area behind the house and into the huge expanse of field behind it where there was a playground, a basketball court, a dirt field, and a forest. They were playing hide and seek where the one hiding, if they were found and tagged, had to help the seeker when he was tagged until everyone was found. After a couple rounds they hear yelling and laughing coming from the house, getting closer.

The four boys watch as four other boys were lead through the garden out to the field. The second tallest one having the same close to black eye color as Lui, but lighter skinned, and reddish brown hair. The boy on his left being the darkest skinned of the group, just a bit darker than Lui, with the same colored eyes as Brock and brunette hair to match. There were two kids trailing behind them side by side, one being the tallest and lanky with black hair, and clear hazel eyes, the other was shorter than the first three with dirty blonde hair, and blue and green eyes. There was a smaller kid in front of the group yelling excitedly about being able to play with reddish brown hair more on the lighter side than the other, and green eyes accompanied by glasses.

Lui, Evan, Brock, and Tyler watch them from the edge of the forest until the adults walking them out leave. Another boy appears from behind the tallest one. He is wearing a hockey mask, but he has black hair, and bright, almost glowing, blue eyes that were immediately trained on the smaller group by the forest. The tallest notices the smaller one’s stare and follows it to the four other boys. He smiles at them and waves.

“Hey! Do you want to play?!” He calls. Their group watches as Evan grabs Lui’s right arm and leans in to talk to him, his features expressing worry. Lui pulls his arm away from him and he grins at the other group, walking away from the others.

“Yeah! I’m Lui, what’s your name?” Lui asks Evan reluctantly on his heels with Tyler, and Brock following uneasily.

“I’m Luke, and this is Nogla, Brian, Craig, Marcel, and Jonathan.” Luke says motioning to the tallest kid, then the blonde, the one with glasses, and the one with the mask.

“This is Evan, Tyler, and Brock. Nice to meet you.” Lui motions to the Asian, the giant, then the shy one. Evan catches the eyes of the one in the hockey mask, Jonathan. They have a silent conversation as Lui and Luke continue to chat as the rest pipe up.

Evan breaks contact, and leans over to whisper in Lui’s ear.

“You know we aren’t supposed to be interacting with them. The boss will find out, and we’ll just get in more trouble.” Lui laughs him off.

“Stop being such a worry wart, Evan. It’ll be like we never met them because the old man won’t find out. I’ll make sure of it. Just trust me and do as I say and don’t talk about it anymore.” Lui sends a hard glare to Evan, who brushes it off and stands his ground.

“I know that I’m supposed to listen to you, but before I completely listen to you I listen to the boss, Lui. You know that. It’s part of my job to keep you out of trouble, with outsiders and the boss.” Evan states, before turning to the group of individuals they had just met. “I’m sorry to be the debby downer, but we aren’t supposed to be here or talking with you so we’re going to have to go. Now.” He smiles apologetically.

Luke nods his understanding, but Lui turns on Evan in an instant.

“What the fuck did I just say, Evan?!” Evan doesn’t flinch. Lui becomes angrier at his lack of response and throws a punch, but Evan stops him. He grabs Lui’s hand and drags him away, yelling at Evan for not listening to him. Tyler and Brock watch them for a moment, before exchanging some parting words with the others.

“Dumbass is gonna get it when Lui’s done fuming.” Tyler sighs. Brock smiles at them.

“Sorry about that, truth is we got in trouble earlier, and Evan’s just trying to do what he sees to be in Lui’s best interest. So we have to go. It was nice meeting you though.” They begin to leave, but Brock is stopped by Jonathan.

“So Evan dragged Lui away as part of his job? What is his job?” Brock looked to Tyler to ask if it was ok to tell them, and Tyler shrugs in reply.

“Yeah. Evan is, Lui’s right hand man. He’s been raised into being the best of the best, and to listen to everything Lui says and do everything he’s told unless the head says otherwise. Tyler is Lui’s left hand man, and I’m going to be the group’s medic, I’m still in training though. I mean we all are it’s just me and Tyler were picked up along the way, but Evan and Lui have been like this since birth.” Brock explains, as Jonathan lets go of him and listens intently. Luke clears his throat, and Jonathan takes that as the ok to tell them their set up as well.

“I’m Luke’s right hand man, Marcel is his left hand man, Craig is our medic, and Brian and Nogla are just a couple of kids our gang picked up and put under Luke. Luke, Craig, Marcel, and I have been in since we were born though.” Craig puts a hand on Brock’s shoulder, and grins at him.

“That means that we’re partners! If you ever need any help with anything you can send me a text! Here! That's my number!” Craig goes to hand Brock his phone number, but Jonathan quickly takes it out of his hand, glances looks at Luke who gives the ok, and quickly scribbles down his number as well. He pauses and turns back to the others.

“Should we just exchange contact information with them?” Luke thinks for a second and nods.

“Might as well. I’d imagine we’ll see each other again sooner or later.” Jonathan nods and scribbles the rest of their numbers down before handing it to Brock. Brock asks for the pen and paper and gives them his, Lui, Tyler, and Evan’s numbers.

Tyler comes running back and grabs Brock’s wrist, causing Craig to jump back in surprise and the rest to become tense.

“We have to go, Brock. I heard him coming. If he catches us out here with them you know what’ll happen.” Tyler starts pulling Brock away, but stops short when the back door swings open. “Shit!” He mumbles and shoves Brock into a bush just as he catches eyes with Lui’s father. He stands his ground as he walks out followed by Evan’s father, Lui’s father’s right hand man, and Lui’s father’s left hand, followed by another trio of men.

“What are you doing out here?” Lui's father, Carlos, asks dangerously. Tyler doesn’t answer, instead choosing to remain silent and swallow his words with an unwavering stare. The middle man of the other trio watches Tyler closely, then shifts his gaze from him to examine Carlos. “I said. What are you doing out here?” He repeats, lower.

“Hey, Carlos, just let them play out here with my kids and relax. Let kids be kids, they aren’t going to have that liberty forever.” The man says putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. Carlos looks back at him, shrugging him off.

“Don’t tell me how to raise my brats. They’re the next in line to take over this group and I’m not going to have them screwing it up because they’re immature. Now, Wildcat, get over here.” Tyler masks his face with an unemotional exterior as he realizes the severity of what he is in for, but is relieved that Brock hadn’t been found. He nods and walks towards Carlos. Craig is watching him with admiration and fear. Admiration for hiding Brock and for the deep loyalty he has for his group. Fear for what Carlos was going to do to him as punishment for not listening.

Once Tyler is in front of Carlos he is slapped and sent to an isolated room where Carlos will deal with him after everyone is gone.

Evan wasn’t going to be the only one hurting that night.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo very sorry it took so long to get this one out. Did not expect finals to be as all over the place as they were, and work was being a jerk. :( BUT now I can get back to it for a few months with no worries! :D Hopefully the creative juices will flow~! Anyway here's the next chapter!

10 Years Later:

 

“I’m position, Lui. Are we ready?”

“Waiting on Wildcat, Vanoss.”

“I’m good, Lui, Vanoss.”

“Alright, Vanoss, Make the first move.”

“Yes, sir.” The man in the owl mask darts across an otherwise empty room. There is a tv on the far wall and a huge couch with one man sitting on it lazily flipping channels. He turns around, attention diverted to the sound of the air being disturbed.

“Hello?” He calls eyes shaded by sunglasses, yellow and orange tank top obstructing with the movement. “Guys, come on this isn’t funny.” He gets up when he receives no answer. Just as he rounds the corner of the couch Vanoss flies out from the hidden area next to a shelf and pins him on the floor.

“You should be more careful, Moo. You never know when someone is going to attack.” Evan says as Wildcat appears in a pig mask with a white helmet and a water gun along with Lui in his monkey mask, also armed. Brock frowns at them.

“Thats not cool guys, and I already know to be care-“ Wildcat and Lui blast him with water before he can finish. Brock struggles under Evan but to no avail, until he manages to cause one of Evan’s hands to slip. Brock pushes him off and grabs the guns from both Lui and Tyler. He emptied them on the three of them and threw them onto to dinning room table in a huff, making his way upstairs to change.

“Come on Brock, we were just playing around.” Lui smiles, yelling after their fuming friend. Brock glares back around at him, but bites back what he wants to say and instead just continues to his room. The hallway is large and has four bedrooms and a bathroom at the end. Luis room is the master bedroom complimented with a walk in closet and full bath attached. Brock’s room is across the hall from Lui’s and next to Evan’s, whose was across from Tyler’s room.

Evan follows him only pausing a second before continuing to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

“I know you know to be careful and I have faith in you, but your expertise is in medical, not fighting. I’m just worried about you. We can’t be around you 24/7 to protect you, and I keep thinking about what if something happens to you while I’m not around, or Tyler isn’t around to help. You know what happened last time.” Evan says, watching as the memory hit Brock as he shivers.

Brock doesn’t say another word and closes the door behind him. Throwing himself on his bed he sighs heavily.

“I know already. I get it.” He whispers into his pillow.

 

The Next Day:

Evan jumps up from his seat in the black van, loaded with technology and guns, with a start. He peers out the driver’s side window suspicious. In the shadows he sees a dark figure moving around the alley to the back of the van. Lui, and Tyler left Evan in the van to go take care of some business with some guys that he was not on good terms with. Lui told him to stay put against Evan’s insistent comments on having to protect him at all times. Now here he is in the back of the van with an owl mask on and dark clothes on.

What was the problem that the strangers had with Evan to the point that they’d shoot him on sight? Well, he may or may not have taken out a couple of their guys when they decided to pull a fast one during a deal, and he had acted quickly and effectively to keep Lui out of harm, leaving them with damaged prides. They started it, he only followed through with what he was raised to do, but their boss still wanted to conduct a trade and Lui was still interested so here he was.

Evan carefully positions himself in front of the back doors waiting at the ready for the silhouette to break in. He waits several minutes until he hears a knock on the door. Confused, he waits for several more minutes before another knock and a low whisper says, “I’m a friend.” Evan blinks, thoroughly confused now. In his moment of pause he hears the man outside heave a heavy sigh and open the door.

Evan catches himself and quickly regains composure, grabbing the man by the wrist, pulling him in, and pinning him against the interior wall of the van. He closes the door behind the man, face close behind the man’s he now realizes is masked as well.

“Geez, Evan you could learn to lighten up.” The man giggles, muffled by his mask. Evan is distracted by the delirium that flows through the man and how it resounds so creepily effective in his laughter. He spins the man around to find a hockey mask and bright, almost glowing, blue eyes. His eyes harden, and a glare covers his previously shocked face.

“Who are you?” Evan demands. The man blinks behind his hockey mask, surprised.

“So you don’t remember me? Well, I mean, it makes sense seeing how long it’s been. We met once when we were kids. Your guys’ boss was an asshole.” He drawls a bit, staring at a past memory. Evan searches his memory, trying to recall when he met a boy around his age that had such captivating eyes. The man watches as a piece of the puzzle falls into place in Evan’s head.

“You were with Luke weren’t you?” Evan watches as what he can only assume to be a huge grin sweeps across the man’s face. He nods his affirmation.

“Now which one am I?” He asks holding back one of his psychotic laughs.

Evan thinks for a split second before the all too familiar mask matches his image of a small boy peeking around Luke.

“You’re the one that was hiding behind Luke. What was it? Craig?” Evan asks slowly recalling the events. The man shakes his head.

“Nope.” Evan’s brows furrow in deep concentration. After another moment’s pause the man’s name comes to him.

“Jonathan.” The name flows past his lips with ease, no doubt present in his demeanor or tone. The man’s, Jonathan’s, grin stretches wider under his mask, Evan only being able to tell by the bright blue irises smiling themselves even more so now.

“Ding ding ding.” He chimes. Evan eases his grip on him and moves his mask up to expose his mouth and nose.

“What are you doing here?” Evan inquires now fully inspecting Jonathan’s physique. Jonathan stretches as Evan releases him and relaxes next to him ever so slightly. He shrugs his answer, but that only makes Evan more inquisitive. “So it’s a thing for your group?” The sapphire irises steal a glance at the nicely built Asian, but other than the silent confirmation no other answer is hinted. Evan notices and leaves his questions at that, knowing the position him and the masked man beside hold in their respective gangs.

“I should be saying that.” Jonathan says after a moment of silence between the two. “I haven’t seen or heard from you guys in years. Then here I was just wandering around and happen across you of all people.” He chuckles shaking his head. Evan sighs and nods, trying to still have his attention set on look out but struggling to do so. The mysterious masked man with such bright blue eyes that pull him in is becoming a huge distraction. He’s going to have to hurry up and get him to leave even if a tiny part of him doesn’t want him to. Evan has a job to do and that’s more important than catching up with someone he hasn’t heard from in years, and has only seen once.

Jonathan turns his head to look at the man beside him to examine him, cocking his head to the side. Evan feels something inside him stir at the sight of the man leaning over on one hand and head at an angle looking so adorable in a psychotic, mysterious sort of way, but forcefully and immediately pushes it to the back of his mind. He clears his throat and moves to the back door to let Jonathan out.

“Yeah. We should get everyone together sometime and catch up sometime. My number is still the same so just text me-” Evan starts, but quickly stops when he spots another silhouette moving through the shadows. He quickly grabs Jonathan and pulls him back down out of sight as the man stands to leave getting Evan’s message. “That isn’t a friend of your’s right?” Evan whispers letting Jonathan peek through the window.

“Nope.” Jonathan whispers back after a moment of examination. Evan could practically feel the excitement of a hunt welling up inside the smaller man. He watches as Jonathan’s slender, pale fingers pull out a knife and start turning it slowly. More silhouettes appear and Evan radio’s his group.

“There are some guys gathering at the entrance. I’m going to deal with them, but I suggest you guys hurry up cause there’ll be more.” He says quickly, grabbing his gun and bracing himself to take on the men. After a moment he hears Lui answer him.

“Got it, do what you do best. We’ll be there in 15 minutes. Make sure it’s clear enough for us to get to the vehicle.” Lui states short and sweet. A flip in Evan switches and Jonathan is instead told to stay in the van. Jonathan begins to protest, but realizes that Evan is now completely void of any and all emotion and stays put. When Evan receives a nod he opens the back door and hops out, closing it without a care behind him.

The men sneaking to the entrance stop where they are, frozen and hoping that Evan hadn’t noticed them. Evan b-lines to them though making some of the men nervous, but one barks at them to stand their ground, which keeps them rooted in place. He stops a few feet from them, their barrels trained on him. He stands in place, looking them over one at a time with his thumbs hooked in his pockets. After what feels like an eternity he speaks to them.

“I’m going to have to ask you guys to leave. Or am I going to have to force you?” Evan asks loud enough for them to hear, his deep voice reverberating through them, and Jonathan who can hear from the van shivers from the excitement it entices. A man steps forward, he’s huge even compared to Evan and muscular to almost a revolting degree. He relaxes his gun, aiming it, instead of on Evan, at the ground.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Evan rocks back on his heels not answering the question, sizing him up. The man senses this and tenses. “Answer me.” Evan glares at the man causing him to take a couple steps back.

“Why don’t you tell me who you are and what you are doing. I don’t answer to anyone but my Boss.” Evan spits taking a step forward. The group visibly shaken by his demeanor looks to their leader for guidance, even though he is visibly terrified by Evan. His owl mask staring at the men with bored and uncaring golden eyes just serves to unnerve him even more. A beep goes off on Evan’s wrist and he lets out a sigh.

“Well, since you aren’t gone by now I guess I’ll just have to force you.” He says advancing on them, to the terror of the men. They start panicking, frantically shooting at Evan who then returns fire whilst still advancing on them. He swiftly kicks one of the lackeys in the groin then brings down his elbow on a pressure point, effectively knocking him out. Evan quickly moves from the one to the next taking them out shortly after engaging, shooting some, eliminating them as a threat.

Jonathan watches from the van as Evan is surrounded by three men only to have two shoot each other, and the last get a bullet in his chest. His hand with the knife itches to get in on the action, but his instinct telling him to not get out of the van. So there he sits grinning like a madman at the carnage before him, practically pressing himself up against the window aching to get out and slit some throats. 

After 10 excruciating minutes for Jonathan pass Evan has taken out the men and, Lui and Tyler emerge from the building entrance and the three of them are heading for the van. Evan opens the passenger’s door for Lui, then hoops into the driver’s seat and turns on the vehicle while Tyler heads around to the back. When Tyler gets in the back they drive off as soon as the door closes. After a moment of getting masks off Tyler is startled by the sight of Jonathan who is still in the back.

“What the fuck?! Who the fuck are you?!” Tyler yells pointing gun at Jonathan. Evan realizes that he left Jonathan back there and quickly explains.

“Fuck. Sorry, he’s Jonathan from Luke’s gang. You know the one from years ago? That’s him.” Lui turns in his seat to stare Jonathan down, who waves back in return.

“Holy shit you scared the fuck outta me! I remember you! It’s been years man! How are things going?” Tyler grins widely, giving Jonathan a fist bump and a bro hug.

“Yeah it has. It’s been the usual I guess. Probably as usual as your guys’ usual anyway.” Jonathan laughs. Lui grins at him as well, excited to see the masked man again.

“It’s super awesome seeing you again! You all doing good in your deck of the woods?” Lui asks eyes trained carefully on Jonathan. Jonathan nods grinning under the beaten up hockey mask.

“It’s good on our side. I take it yours are going just as good?” He answers happily, but carefully. Lui nods relaxing.

“Yup, it’s all smooth over here.” Lui thinks for a minute. He then speaks back up. “We should have a reunion! You should talk to Luke and we can set up a get together for everyone!” Jonathan nods his agreement. “Seriously man it’s really good to see you again. It’s been way too long.” Lui sighs, calming back down.

“Yeah it has.” Jonathan agrees staring at Evan. He turns his attention back to Lui when he senses someone staring at him.

“But what a random ass way of meeting again man. We were being all important and stuff doing business and you just pop up out of nowhere.” Lui laughs thinking about the series of events.

“Yeah. I was really surprised to see Evan sitting in a van in a random ass part of town. I was just wandering around and BAM there he is. Though it did take me a minute to remember who he was, he looked really familiar.” Jonathan chuckles, Lui laughs along with him.

“I can see that, he’s kind of hard to forget once you’ve seen him. He’s a huge, serious, Asian with intimidation mastered, but he’s really just really nice, and a pushover.” Lui states causing Jonathan to stare at Evan in disbelief and Evan to clear his throat.

“Either way it’s still random as fuck. It good to see you again man.” Tyler smiles patting Evan on the back over the seat.

“Yeah.” Jonathan says quietly, now curious about the man that wears the owl mask.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of short for my liking, but I wanted to get it out there while I still had a definite end for the first part. Hopefully I'll be able to make the chapters longer.


End file.
